<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone New by fanficfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871140">Someone New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends'>fanficfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Session 2 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, One Shot, battling for dominence (literally), but not literally fight scenes are just kinda hot, geralt and john are both alphas fight me, god has cursed me for my hubris, not explicit but it kinda gets close, sexy fight scene, terretorial!John Wick, territory infringement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what starts as a fight between two alphas with a need to brood in the corner turns into something more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/John Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Session 2 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Continental was neutral ground, sanctuary, a place where dangerous people could go to be safe. Usually, that meant safety from assassination, from the deadly dangers of the outside world, but the Continental’s services were not only confined to issues of life and death. The Continental was also a safe space where alphas and omegas could fulfill their needs without danger, a safe place to enter heat and to exit it. </p>
<p>John Wick knew the Continental, its services, and its many patrons well. Or, at least, he thought he did, but he was unfamiliar with the man seated at the corner booth in the lounge that evening. The corner booth was a coveted spot in a place like this, an ideal location to observe the room and brood quietly, and it was his spot. John was an alpha among alphas, and few dared to contest the things he claimed to be his. And yet, there in the corner was a broad-shouldered man with long white hair and a chiseled jaw, sipping a drink with a casual and unfrightened air. Another alpha, trying to move in on his territory. Well, that wouldn’t do. John considered himself a reasonable man with a simple rule: don’t mess with what’s mine. The booth was less sacred to him than his car or his dog, but it was his, and the white-haired man would soon learn what happened to the people who messed with John Wick.</p>
<p>John sat down across from the man at the booth and awaited the other man’s reaction. There was none. While John himself was a bit of the strong silent type, he wasn’t used to receiving this kind of treatment. He was the baba yaga, an alpha to be respected and obeyed, people reacted to his presence, one way or the other. John coughed gently. The broad-shouldered man lifted his golden orbs slightly to meet his, before returning his eyes to his drink. John coughed again, this time louder and more befitting of an alpha. </p>
<p>“Can I help you?” The man in the corner asked, keeping his fascinating eyes lowered. </p>
<p>“You’re in my seat.” John remarked simply, hoping his reputation would do his work for him.</p>
<p>The white-haired man shrugged, “I didn’t see a reservation.” For the first time he raised his eyes to John for longer than half a second, and John saw that his eyes were not only golden, but slitted like a cat’s. There was an aura of mystery and power about this man, and while John was tempted to chalk it up to him just being another powerful alpha, a twist in his stomach made him think it might be something more. He had never faced this particular sort of challenger before. They held each other’s stares for a minute, each waiting, daring for the other to do something.</p>
<p>“Name’s John Wick.” He clarified. Perhaps the problem was that the man didn’t recognize him on sight, or maybe his strange eyes were a signal or some sort of ocular difficulties.</p>
<p>“Geralt.” The white-haired man grunted, showing no sign that John’s name had any effect. Geralt? Now it was John who found himself reacting to a name. Had the famous white wolf, the greatest assassin in Poland, chosen his table? He had never heard of the white wolf operating in the states, but he knew better than anyone that an assassin’s job could take someone all over the globe. The white wolf was also, as his nickname might suggest, well known for his strength as an alpha. John contemplated for a moment what to do about the scenario. After all, this was still his booth, no matter how interesting the person who had taken it from him.</p>
<p>“Well, Geralt, reservation or not, this booth is mine.” He unsheathed a knife he kept in his sleeve to accentuate his underlying threat. </p>
<p>“In the Continental? I thought there were rules about that sort of thing.” Geralt smirked, prodding John to break the rules. It was clear that the white wolf was itching for a fight. Or, well, itching for something. It was hard to tell with alphas and their moods.</p>
<p>“We can take this somewhere else. For tonight, the booth is yours. Tomorrow night, midnight, meet me at the parking garage on 7th.” And with that, John left. He knew this matter had to be settled in a more permanent way. There could really only be one true Alpha in the territory, and the Continental had always been his. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>John got there a little bit early to get the lay of the land and prepare his guns. He was polishing his pistol when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. </p>
<p>“What are the rules of engagement?” The white wolf asked. John was embarrassed that he hadn’t heard the man coming- his footsteps had been surprisingly quiet for a man of his size, but he supposed he should have expected that from a man of his reputation. </p>
<p>“To the death, any weapons.” John answered plainly. There was no other way. In response, Geralt opened a case containing two swords- one that looked to be of glimmering silver and one that looked to be of polished steel. He removed the steel sword and nodded curtly. John took his time polishing up his weapon and steadied his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Ready?” </p>
<p>“Ready. Begin.”</p>
<p>As John raised his hand to shoot at where Geralt had been standing, the chiseled man seemingly disappeared. Around him, the lights in the empty parking garage turned off. John had no time to process before he heard the swish of a sword coming at him in the dark. He wondered how the white wolf could see in the darkness, but had no time to contemplate. He just had to work on instinct, but luckily his instincts were good. He dodged swiftly to the right- his suit was made to withstand bullets, not swords, and he was just in time to avoid a slash that would have killed him. That would have been embarrassing, but he was no ordinary assassin. He was the Baba Yaga. He heard the sound of a sword twirling at him in the dark, and expertly rolled under, sweeping at Geralt’s leg. Geralt deftly jumped, for he was no ordinary assassin either. </p>
<p>John quickly abandoned his gun. It was impossible to see well enough to aim with any sort of accuracy, and Geralt kept closing distance. He unsheathed the knife in his sleeve once more, intending to follow through on the threat he had promised in the lounge. The alphas began a battle of steel- sword to knife. John relied a bit more on speed and Geralt relied a bit more on strength, but neither of the two was lacking in either category. After about fifteen minutes of relentless attacks, they found their blades and eyes locked, their toned bodies pushing up against one another. John knew that Geralt was stronger than he was, that he should have broken this lock quickly, so why were they still eye to eye? In asking the question, he found it answered in Geralt’s body. Oh. Oh. </p>
<p>They blinked at each other, once again waiting for the other to make a move, and at the same both flung their weapons and inhibitions aside. Their mouths collided in a rush of passion, their tongues battling for dominance much in the same way their blades had earlier, their hands each clumsily pulling at the other’s luscious hair. John had never been with another alpha, and he was now regretting those years of missed opportunities. </p>
<p>It was a good thing that John had specifically chosen a location where no one would hear any screams. ;)</p>
<p>~~~~<br/>
FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>